


when your alphas go into rut

by Appojey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackouts, Electricity, Electrocution, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Group Sex, Gun Kink, Iron Man Suit Kink, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appojey/pseuds/Appojey
Summary: peter is not the avengers only omegabut he is their favorite by farso when peters alphas go into rutits his time to shine
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1 The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with my amazing friend http://members.adult-fanfiction.org/profile.php?no=1297000527

Chapter 1 - The Heat

Peter parker was the perfect omega he was a greatest cook, a dutiful cleaner, amazing at sex, and most of all willing to do whatever any of his Alphas wanted him to. He was one of the few Omegas in Avengers’ Tower, which meant he took more than his fair share of Alpha cock, not that he was complaining. Despite having some fierce competition, he was definitely their favorites. In every possible way Peter was the perfect Omega.  
Every month all the alphas go into the rut, and they always choose Peter. And Peter absolutely loved it. He could sense whenever the Alpha Avengers were going into the rut, and no matter the situation he was always ready in the playroom: tied up, in his spidey-slave suit, and bent over.  
It was the morning of the rut and Peter was getting ready. God, the smell of his alphas was so strong it was already throwing him into early heat. He layed out all the toys in a neat line and making sure the vibrating cockring was on snug, as much as he hated it, it made his alphas happy, denying him until he felt like he could explode; It was one of the Alphas’ rules that he couldn’t cum without their permission.  
Then he put in the vibrating buttplug. Sometimes the other Avengers would randomly turn it on all the way up and watch him squirm on the ground in the most pleasurable pain possible. Sometimes they'd even keep it on all day and make him clean and cook on their floor randomly turning the level up making him spasm in the middle of the kitchen while they laughed. He knew he shouldn’t, but he loved it.  
Shaking his head of the fond (and arousing thoughts) and getting ready, he started changing into the spidey slave outfit. It was a lot like his regular outfit, but had easy access to his dick, mouth, and ass. It cung to his slender athletic athletic body so tightly you could see the outline of his abs. It also made some enhancements in certain areas according to his Alpha’s wishes, most notably it puffed up his ass which for some reason Thor loved. He had the ideal omega figure, slender waist, big hips and butt, nice pecs, short, small and perfectly fit and healthy, not to mention quite well endowed.  
Just as he finished getting ready the smell of his Alphas intensified. Oh they were right outside and horny as ever. “ OMEGA” he hears Thor growl as he pounced on him plunging his tongue into his mouth. Well if he wasn't in heat before, feeling Thor’s massive erect cock grinding against his leg, certainly pushed him over the edge.  
While Peter was preoccupied with Thor, Tony came up and grabbed him from behind Tony and Clint started grabbing the bottom half of his slave outfit that was already soaked through with slick. Tony and Clint jockeyed with each other for the privilege to fuck Peter’s tight teen asshole. Tony ended up winning. In the fury of the rutt, he ripped the butt plug out of Peter, though his asshole wasn't empty for long. Tony slammed into Peter causing both to howl in pleasure and Peter to fall forward from the sheer force needing to be caught by Thor, who was finishing up with Peter's mouth.  
The massive god of thunder pulled out his cock, the size was truly staggering, nearly as long and thick as Mjolnir. He got ready to shove his massive cock in the tiny Web Slinger’s mouth. God Peter was in heaven. Nothing made a slutty Omega like Peter happier than a pack of Alphas using him. The Alphas’ rutt smell surrounded him, it dulled his mind like drugs while both of his holes were stuffed the only thought that were going through his head was “please the alpha please your alpha”  
“Oh brother, doesn't he just look ravishing,” said Loki, twirling a hypnotic blue light between his fingers stalking toward Peter while pumping his long white cock with the other hand .Suddenly Peter felt himself lifting off the ground. As he floated up, Loki chuckled at the surprise on Peter’s face. It felt so good, like he was weightless as his alphas used him as nothing more than a dirty little cock sleeve. Loki whisperd another spell under his breath and suddenly every little spark of pleasure was amplified tenfold. Peter screamed out around Thor's cock every slam of Tony hips felt almost too good. God he needed to cum so badly he would start begging but Thor’s cock in his mouth prevented him. He wished that Thor would stop pounding him for half a second so he could beg for the release of orgasm. Loki gave a sadistic chuckle at Peter’s screams. Finally Tony and Thor came, filling Peter’s holes with their hot cum. As they stepped away, Clint and Loki took their place, and stood in front of him. Peter got a quick peak of the other avengers pleasuring themselves in the mean time enjoying the show: Nat had been locking eyes with Clint, mouthing words of encouragement while she played with herself furiously, and Bucky was patiently waiting for his turn on Peter, suppressing his natural urge to slam into the nearest Omega. . “Oh our sweet little omega wanting to cum sooooo bad but he can't because you belong to us, don't you” Loki mocked, a sadistic smile spreading from ear to ear.  
“Please” peter brokenly whimpered. God he wanted it, no needed it soooooo bad.  
“I guess my little trip to the great asgardian library really had many perks. Are you enjoying the new spell little one?” Loki asked .  
“What spell?” Tony asked, looking around to the other avengers, looking at Loki expectantly.  
Loki went through what Peter was feeling, casually squeezing his cock on certain words making Peter scream when Thor finally finished.  
Steve walked up to Peter “Hey doll,” he whispered soothingly, putting his hand on Peter's face which Peter immediately nuzzled his hand. “You have a choice here: we either leave the cock ring on and let it vibrate a little or we take it off and you'll have to cum every time,” continued Steve in the same soothing Alpha voice.  
If peter hadn’t been so desperate he might have actually thought it through but he immediately screamed, “OFF PLEASE ALPHA I'LL BE A GOOD OMEGA PLEASE PLEASE!!!”  
Steve happily obliged. He kneeled down and pressed his thumb into the cock ring. It read his fingerprint, unlocked, and fell to the floor.The second it released a steady dribble of pre-cum came drizzling out. Peter’s face tensed up in an excruciating manner, he knew what would happen if he came without his Alphas’ permission, but he also knew he couldn’t hold it much longer. With a gasp he let out a massive load that had been building up for nearly an hour.  
Not a second after that did Clint pick him up and shout, “DID WE SAY YOU COULD CUM!?” He threw him onto the giant bed in the middle of the room. “You know what happens when you break a rule


	2. Chapter 2 - The Punishment

Peter hit the bed with a thud. Before he even had time to open his eyes, Clint was on top of him. He pinned down Peter’s arms with his knees, and his cock layed lazily across his face. His balls sat on Peter’s lips, just begging to be let in. But peter had messed up enough for one night, he dutifully opened his jaw and let Clint’s balls into his mouth. He pushed down burying his balls in Peter’s mouth and rubbing his cock all over the boy’s face. Peter made a face at the Alpha scent coming off of Clint’s cock, he loved the scent but Clint’s scent was always much stronger than everyone else's. Clint got his balls nice and wet in Peter’s mouth and pulled out. He shoved his cock all the way down causing a loud gag from Peter. He kept thrusting in a crouching motion causing his phallus to become wet and foamy with a delicious blend of spit and pre-cum. Hawkeye felt himself getting close so he shoved down to the base and held himself there, Peter began to turn blue trying to gasp for air but being unable. Finally Clint let out a long steady burst of cum into Spider-Man’s throat. He dismounted and walked off.  
As Peter was left gasping for air, Natasha took his place. “Look at me govnoyd,” growled Natasha flipped him onto his stomach and raked her sharp nails down his back stopping at his butt to give it a few light smacks “now Дорогая you'll get 20 spanks on each cheek, and you'll count them and thank me for making you better, understood?” Natasha whispered seductively into his ear, her short hair brushing the back of his neck causing goose bumps to breakout over his skin.  
“Yes, Alpha,“ he moaned, his cock already beginning to twitch again so soon after cumming. She grabbed a wooden paddle and brought it down hard on his ass. He gasped, “One.” Tears welled up in his eyes. Again, “Two.” The first few were painful but it only took 10 before his eyes started to glaze over his counting becoming automatic. He didn't even notice he had cum again or that Nat was done until she pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him whispering words of encouragement into his ear in russian slowly he came out of the high that was subspace.   
Bucky stalked towards him pulling a handgun out of a bin under the bed. “Suck,” he commanded as Peter immediately moved to wrap his lips around the barrel of the gun tasting metal and gunpowder. The safety was on bucky had checked it as much as he loved playing with the little omega and hurting him he never wanted to put him in a life threatening situation let alone kill him , but he just looked so good with a gun between his lips sucking on it as if it were bucky dick . fuck was peter hot his eye lids began to droop and there was a steam of drool coming out of his mouth. Whipping out his phone he took a few good pictures before flipping peter over and immediately pounding into him mercilessly making peter moan around the gun making sure to hit that sweet bundle of nerves every time. By the time he was done peter was already hard again and very close. But the night was not nearly done yet.   
Bruce stepped towards the bed, a small pack beeping at his waist. When he got to the bed he took the cables hanging from the pack and unclipped them. Bruce chuckled menacingly, Peter glanced towards him nervously. This was the one part of his Omega duties that he didn’t enjoy. Bruce clipped the cables to Peter’s nipples and taint. Bruce reached down to the pack and flipped it on. The electricity surged into Peter, he screamed out in incredible pain. The pure energy surging into the most sensitive spots in his body. The boxes low hum was completely drowned out by Peter’s screams. Bruce knelt down, so as to be at eye level with Peter, he turned down the power slightly. “Now I’m gonna keep this on, and you’re gonna be a real nice cock sleeve for Steve, okay?”  
Peter managed to groan out a “Yessir,” through the pain.  
“That’s a good little cum dump.” Bruce stepped away.  
Steve walked over next picking his drooling face off the pillow “Let's make this short and sweet,” he growled, immediately pounding into him. “What are you?” he said, his voice spitting venom.  
“A slut,” he whined.  
“And where do you belong?“ Steve growled in the same manner.  
“Under my Alpha,“ he tearfully sobbed  
“That's a good doll,“ he said as he came. Due to the serum when he came it lasted quite a while. Finally finishing up he took the clips off and looked to loki.   
As Loki stalked toward Peter his ass leaked with a great load of Steve’s cum. Loki grabbed his face, “I made you a snack baby pojke,” Loki said with a shit eating grin on his face .Peter knew better than to trust him. Loki was never nice during his rut, but outside of it loki was the sweetest kindest, most caring Alpha of them all. Loki produced a plate of apple slices that looked suspiciously good. “Now you're going to eat every single one. Got it?” said loki.  
“Yes Alpha...?” Peter said suspiciously. Loki places the first slice against his lips. Peter accepted it into his mouth but the first bite went straight to his cock oh god it was too much he screamed and fell backwards landing with a thu  
“Nonono omega all of them.”  
Getting up on his forearms he quickly ate them stopping sometimes to beg him to stop god it hurt so much but if he didn't do it who new what else he might get “PLEASE I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE” Loki just put the apple slice against his lips and pushed it into his mouth and Peter began to chew on it. Loki quickly ripped the cockring off as Peter began spasming through his orgasm. God it was all too much, the overwhelming sense of pleasure took over him as his vision blacked out completely.  
Peter blinked blearily. He looked around at the Avengers all standing around the bed staring at him. Tony mouthed something to Loki, that Peter couldn’t hear. He felt himself floating upwards just like he had before. Tony stepped towards the bed and spun Peter around so that he was making eye contact with him. He raised his wrist towards Peter and an Iron Man Gauntlet formed out of his shirt, he extended a small silver blade out of the glove and put it up to Peter’s throat. “Now I’m gonna explain what’s gonna happen, kid. We’re gonna put the cock ring back. And you’re not gonna shower until we say you can. And then tonight you’re gonna sleep with us. Thor’s cock in your ass and my cock in your mouth. Understood”  
Peter nodded, unable to speak out of fear.  
Tony slipped the cock ring back on Peter’s hard dick, with a satisfied sadistic smile.  
That night Peter got into bed with the Avengers. After they got into position Peter couldn't help the bubbly feeling in his chest tomorrow their rut would continue and he'd do this all over again and he couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please kudos and comments help me going

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 comming soon hope yall enjoyed  
> plz comments and kudos mean a lot


End file.
